Stack
The Stack '''is a multiplayer level in GoldenEye. It is the upper level of the Library in its own. It has all the same features as the Library, except the player cannot access the Basement as it is blocked off by metal bars. Trivia *The Stack is the upper portion of the Library. *The Stack walls resemble those of the GRU Military Intelligence Archives. *The suggested player for the Stack is the Naval Officer. Multiplayer '''UNDER CONSTRUCTION Outline Contents *5 Respawn Points *10 Weapon Sets *2 Body Armours *Flag Tag Token Pad List Basic Pads *00: Respawn #1 *01: Respawn #2 *02: Respawn #3 *03: Respawn #4 *04: Respawn #5 *05: Weapon #1 (F0) *06: Weapon #3 (F1) *07: Weapon #5 (F2) *08: Weapon #6 (F1) *09: Weapon #7 (F3) *0A: Weapon #8 (F1) *0B: Weapon #9 (F6) *0C: Weapon #10 (F4) *0D: Weapon #2 (F6) *0E: Weapon #4 (F7) *0F: Body Armour #1 *10: Body Armour #2 *11: Ammo Crate #1-A *12: Ammo Crate #1-B *13: Ammo Crate #3-A *14: Ammo Crate #3-B *15: Ammo Crate #5-A *16: Ammo Crate #5-B *17: Ammo Crate #6-A *18: Ammo Crate #6-B *19: Ammo Crate #7-A *1A: Ammo Crate #7-B *1B: Ammo Crate #8-A *1C: Ammo Crate #8-B *1D: Ammo Crate #9-A *1E: Ammo Crate #9-B *1F: Ammo Crate #10-A *20: Ammo Crate #10-B *21: Ammo Crate #2-A *22: Ammo Crate #2-B *23: Ammo Crate #4-A *24: Ammo Crate #4-B *25: Unused *26: Unused *27: Unused *28: Unused *29: Unused *2A: Unused *2B: Unused *2C: Unused *2D: Unused *2E: Unused *2F: Unused *30: Unused *31: Unused *32: Unused *33: Unused *34: Unused *35: Unused *36: Unused *37: Unused *38: Unused *39: Unused *3A: Unused *3B: Unused *3C: Flag Tag Token *3D: Unused Advanced Pads *2710: Glass #1 *2711: Glass #2 *2712: Glass #3 *2713: Glass #4 *2714: Glass #5 *2715: Glass #6 *2716: Glass #7 *2717: Glass #8 *2718: Glass #9 *2719: Glass #10 *271A: Glass #11 *271B: Glass #12 *271C: Secret Wall Door (Dark) #1 *271D: Secret Wall Door (Dark) #2 *271E: Secret Wall Door (Dark) #3 *271F: Secret Wall Door (Dark) #4 *2720: Secret Wall Door (Dark) #5 *2721: Secret Wall Door (Dark) #6 *2722: Secret Wall Door (Dark) #7 *2723: Secret Wall Door (Dark) #8 *2724: Cell Door #1 *2725: Cell Door #2 Technical UNDER CONSTRUCTION The following information is based on the NTSC NGEE ROM. Background *File ID: 01A *Internal Name: bg/bg_ash_all_p.seg *ROM Location: 006DAE40 *File Size: - (-) *Room Total: 0x5C Hex (92 Decimal) *Textures Used: - *Scale: 0.6599999666 (3E19 CD47) *Visibility: 1.0 (3F80 0000) Clipping *File ID: 229 *Internal Name: Tbg_ash_all_p_stanZ *ROM Location: 0083D160 *File Size (Compressed): - (-) *File Size (Uncompressed): - (-) Briefing *File ID: N/A *Internal Name: N/A *ROM Location: N/A *File Size (Compressed): N/A *File Size (Uncompressed): N/A Setup *File ID: 25F *Internal Name: Ump_setupashZ *ROM Location: 008A3BE0 *File Size (Compressed): - (-) *File Size (Uncompressed): - (-) *Basic Pads: 0x3D Hex (61 Decimal) *Advanced Pads: 0x15 Hex (21 Decimal) Text *File ID: 286 *Internal Name: LashE *ROM Location: 008E9970 *File Size (Compressed): 0x10 (16 bytes) *File Size (Uncompressed): 0x20 (32 bytes) *Text Strings: None Memory Allocation *-ml: 0 *-me: 0 *-mgfx: 130 *-mvtx: 100 *-mt: 400 *-ma: 100 *Total: 730 Music *Main Theme: None *Background Sound: None *X Track: None Weather *1-P: Block 0x0 (Default) *2-P: Block 0xC8 (Default) *3-P: Block 0x12C (Default) *4-P: Block 0x190 (Default) Miscellaneous Navigation Category:Custom Mission Walkthroughs